


High off of you

by misbehavin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grace Kink, M/M, Soul Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: Castiel reaches for Sam’s soul, sips and bathes in this fountain of light, and watches intently as the boy writhes underneath him.





	High off of you

This is their arrangement:

Castiel reaches for Sam’s soul, sips and bathes in this fountain of light, and watches intently as the boy writhes underneath him.

Sam’s obedient through it all most often than not, but because he thinks this is penance. (That still needs to be fixed; there is nothing to forgive.)

Sam’s whole body is flushed and sweaty by the time Castiel lifts up from his lap, grace slowly retrieving. He stays for maybe another hour, worried about Sam’s wellbeing. Once, he passed out right after Castiel had left and wouldn’t wake up the next morning no matter how hard his brother shook him. So now they lay face to face afterwards, barely touching, not talking. Castiel only leaves once he’s sure there’s no collateral damage.

The reason why things, once crystal clear, start to get foggy, happens a few weeks after they start, not many nights after their turbulent trip back from the Cage.

The loud, sudden sound of thunder doesn’t cause Sam to flinch because he’s in a trance, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Barely any sound escapes him but low grunts. He’s holding onto Cas, hands firm and nails scraping his hips, and he can  _ feel  _ Cas’ watching him, even though his own eyes are squeezed shut.

Cas is taking it easy today, the palm of his hand over Sam’s naked skin, grace tugging at the soul insistently although he wouldn’t allow it to dislodge it from its rightful place. Not matter how tempting it is, he won’t soak it.  _ Wouldn’t. _

Even if somewhat satisfied, Castiel doesn’t lift himself from Sam’s lap, not this time. Instead, he tucks a loose strand of hair behind Sam’s ear with his free hand and on an impetus, presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then another right on the center of it. It’s the first of many that follow in the subsequent sessions, the beginning of something.

“You can— You can keep going, if you want,” Sam says, quietly. He looks relaxed, his eyes bright.

“Are you sure?”

Sam nods, an easy smile on his face.

It’s already too late; they’ve grown addicted to this.

Castiel kisses Sam again, grace dancing on his naked chest and spiraling back in.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
